Christmas Time is Here!
by Toru887
Summary: South Park yaoi Christmas Specail :3 First Chapter already posted :3 Contains yaoi, don't like don't read. Does not only contain one couple. has many others! Couples: Kyman-Bunny-Creek-ClydeXStan ect.
1. Chapter 1

South Park

Christmas Special

Part one

Christmas break is nearing, and yet my schedule is clear. Meaning I am free all Christmas break. Stan is spending his entire break with Clyde. Kenny is no doubt going to be butt fucking his boyfriend, Butters. That just leaves me and…Cartman.

We've recently started dating, but we're still a bit uncomfortable about it. I mean people already know I'm gay, though, it's a whole different story with Cartman. After dating Bebe for a while, people undoubtedly think he's definitely not gay; so we decided not to hang around each other much.

"We should do something this Christmas," Cartman said, invading my thoughts.

We walked along the road towards our apartment. Our hands connected as we passed the school yards. I looked up into his emerald orbs. "What do you have in mind?" I asked.

He smiled and pulled my closer. "I don't know," he said, sarcastically, "maybe we should have a party at our apartment," he said.

I smiled. "Okay, I'll call Stan and Kenny, to see if they want to come," I said, releasing Cartman's hand and pulling out my black keyboard phone. I texted Stan and Kenny telling them about the party, and Cartman laughed. "Stan might not come though, due to Clyde and all."

"Okay, I'll invite some people too," he said. "Make it an all boys party okay," he said. I nodded. We walked to our small apartment and planned out the whole party.

**The Christmas Party…**

I skipped down the stairs in my Thin Sexy Santa costume and ran into Stan. I nearly fell back but he caught my arm before I could hit the floor. "Thanks Stan," I said.

"You're welcome, Kyle," he said. "So, how are you enjoying the party?" I asked.

"It's great," he smiled. I grinned at him.

Cartman came up to us and looked me over. Then he smirked evilly and pervertedly. A blush formed on my cheeks. "H-hey Cartman," I said.

"Hey Jew," he said. "You Fags enjoying the party?" he asked. Stan and I laughed.

"Ya, we are," Stan said.

"Just so you know, the punch has alcohol in it," Cartman informed us before going off to do god knows what.

Stan and I turned to each other. "I think I'm going to head over to the punch," Stan said. I nodded then giggled lightly.

About two hours into the party most everyone was wasted. Luckily I decided only to have one drink. I will save the rest for tonight. I giggled at the thought.

Cartman grabbed my wrist and slammed me into a wall; his crotch grinding against mine. I moaned slightly. "C-Cartman…we…we shouldn't be doing this…people are watching," I said in between moans and thrusts.

Cartman chuckled. "No one's going to remember anyways, they're all drunk," he said. I tried to push him off. "Okay, if you're that worried for them seeing you getting fucked then let's go to the room."

We ran to our room and we fell onto the bed. Cartman's tongue traveled into my mouth as we kissed. His hand reached down in between my legs and his groped 'it' roughly. An ache began in the pit of my stomach. "Cartman," I sighed as our lips parted.

Cartman leaned up and tipped off my Santa suit. "You didn't wear any underwear?" he asked. My face got hot as I nodded. "Filthy Jew," he said, teasing my hard-on. I moaned softly as he began stroking very roughly.

His lips met my neck and he nibbled on it. I tilted my head to reveal more skin for him. His tongue slid down my neck to my nipple. He bit it roughly then licked it. As he began sucking it, his hand wrapped around my dick and began pumping it. I screamed out in pleasure.

His tongue slid down to my navel then to my balls. He sucked them gently. I bit my lip trying to hold in a moan. But then the pleasure I felt got the best of me; I screamed loudly with so much pleasure engulfing my body.

Cartman then took my whole dick into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, causing a chill to run up my spine. I moaned and squealed. He laughed every time I squeaked, though.

As he sucked my cock, his hand came up to my face. I knew what he wanted so I grabbed it and began sucking three of his fingers at once. I moaned lightly, and when his fingers were nice and wet he stuck on into my entrance. Then another. He scissored me before adding the third one. And when he did add the third one, I screamed louder than the last time.

Once he thought I was ready he sat up and pulled off his pants, revealing his huge erection. I gulped and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and whispered. "Beg for me, my dirty little Santa," he said.

"Please," I said. "Please, fuck me," I begged. He was satisfied and roughly entered me. I screamed in pleasure. He sat for a while letting me get used to his cock deep inside me, and when I was ready I mouthed the words 'fuck me'.

He moved in and out of me slowly. Then after what seemed to be an eternity later it began getting annoying.

"Faster," I moaned. He chuckled and kept his pace. "Cartman!" I yelled annoyed. He laughed then began quickening his thrusting. I moaned a bit louder. "Ah~"

After a while, I felt my climax reaching. I cried out, "I-I'm c-cuMING!" I came as I warned Cartman. My cum fell upon our chests. Cartman thrust inside me for a couple more minutes before he grunted and his hot cum filled my body. He collapsed onto the bed, right beside me and I snuggled closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around me and whispered, "Thank you, Santa." I giggled at his comment.

Then we drifted off to sleep…

When we awoke the next morning, everyone had already left, but they left behind a lot of shit and sticky white stuff everywhere. "The fuck?" Cartman yelled. "They fucking had sex all over the place!"

We cleaned the whole place up and finally sat on the couch and snuggled close to each other. "Merry Christmas, Cartman," I said.

He pecked my nose and smiled. "Merry Christmas Jew," we sat for a while before he broke the silence. "Presents?" he said.

I shot up from the couch and ran to the closet to find his present wrapped in aluminum blue wrapping paper. I handed the box to him then he handed me a box wrapping in snowmen wrapping paper. "On the count of three," I said. He nodded and I began the count. "one…two…three…"

We shredded the wrapping paper to shreds without much thought and revealed out presents.

Cartman's present was the new I-Phone (version 4). He kissed me roughly then thanked me. I smiled then turned to my present. It was a pretty small box but when I opened it keys were found.

"It's outside," he said. I jumped up and dragged Cartman outside. A new Porsche 911 with a huge blue bow on it sat in the front. I squealed and jumped into Cartman's arms. I kissed him.

"Thank you Cartman," I said.

"Wanna take it for a drive?" he asked. I nodded and we got into the car and we drove around South Park.

_I must very well say…this is the best Christmas I've ever had!_

End of Part one


	2. Chapter 2

South Park

Christmas Special

Part two

I took a sip of my coffee as I watched Craig explaining Kyle's Christmas Party. He said that it was an 'only boys' party. It made me wonder if Cartman was playing a joke on us. "So, do you want to go?" Craig asked me as I set down my cup.

"Gah!-I don't know, maybe," I said. He walked over to me and lifted my chin. "What? Gah!"

He grinned and pressed his lips to mine. A blush formed on my cheeks. "I think that we should go," he said, as we pulled apart. I nodded shakily.

We finally arrived to the party, but one thing was missing…Craig. He told me that we were going to meet here, but I don't think he's here yet. I sat on the couch net to Kenny and Butters. The fact that they were tonguing each other just disgusted me. I looked over at the door, expecting to see Craig but he had not shown.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Gah!"

Cartman sat next to me and the couch sank under him. "Hey, Tweek," he greeted.

"Oh, hey Cartman," I replied. He grinned over at me.

His arm swung around my shoulder. "Aw, what's wrong Tweek? Your boyfriend not showing up?" he asked.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. My 'boyfriend' wasn't showing up. "W-what to you mean?" I said, quickly.

"Craig," he said, then left to the kitchen.

I sat staring at the door. People came in and out, but never did I see Craig. I sighed, then turned to the T.V. Craig's face was only inches away from mine. I jumped back letting out a tiny scream.

"This party is boring let's go home," he said. My head tilted slightly, but I nodded. We left the house without saying a single word to anyone.

Once we reached home Craig dragged me to our room. He threw me onto the bed and he climbed on top of me. His lips pressed against mine, and I moaned as I felt his fingers run through my messy hair. His free hand reached down in between my pants, and he roughly gripped there. I separated our lips and panted.

"Where were you during the whole time I was there?" I asked. "Gah!"

He chuckled. "Trust me, I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't get away from Clyde," he said. I giggled lightly then pressed my lips to his neck. I nibbled and sucked as Craig moaned out. "Ah~Tweek," he moaned out. He sat up and pulled my clothes right off. I lay there exposed in front of my lover, Craig. He grinned then his fingers pinched my nipple.

"Gah~" I moaned. His free hand grabbed my aching erection as he continued his pinching. I shut my eyes, and I continued to moan out. Then I felt something cold and wet around my nipple. I opened my eyes and looked down. Craig was sucking my nipple skillfully.

His hand pumped my dick roughly but slowly. Then I felt his tongue travel down to my balls. He sucked them and inserted one finger into my entrance. I held in a moan. Then he inserted another finger and began his scissoring motion. Finally his last finger was inserted. He motioned all the fingers roughly.

He then began sucking the head of my cock, still scissoring. His tongue circled the head then my shaft. I let the moan free and it echoed in the room. He chuckled as he started to bob his head up and down on my penis. My moans continued to jump around the room's walls.

After a couple of minutes of the same thing he finally took out his fingers and leaned up, releasing my cock from his mouth (full of pre-cum might I add). He had already pulled off his pants, so he placed the head of his cock at my entrance and slowly pushed himself into me. Once he was fully inside of me he let it sit there for awhile as I got used to his dick inside of me. I nodded towards him signaling him to continue then finally he pushed in and out of me roughly.

More than enough time passed as Craig pulled in and out of me very slowly. It got to be annoying so I glared at him. "Faster!" I yelled. He grinned.

"Then beg for it," he said. I sighed/moaned.

I pulled my self up, his dick still inside of me. "Please, fuck me harder," I said. He chuckled then did as told. I fell back onto the bed, moaning out in pleasure.

A memorable feeling in the pit of my stomach formed, and I knew what it meant. I turned to Craig who was completely lost in his work. "I'm might be cuming soon," Craig moaned out.

After a couple of minutes I reached my climax. "I'm cuming!" I yelled. I came onto our chests. Craig grunted loudly after a couple more thrusts then my body was filled with his sweet cum.

We laid in bed panting and our heads full of sweat. His arms wrapped around me and h pulled me closer to his chest. "Best Christmas present I have ever gotten," Craig panted out.

"Gah!" I smiled and drifted off into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

South Park  
Christmas Special  
Part three

"Kenny~" I moaned as Kenny thrusted deeper into me. "I t-think I'm going to…Ah~" I came onto our chests, but he continued to thrust.

He grunted out my name then his sweet seed filled my body. He collapsed on top of me, and then he rolled off to the side. "I think I should get going, before your parents find me here again," he said, in between his breaths. I kissed his lips then nodded. "I'll see you at the Christmas party tomorrow then," he winked. I giggled, and with that he jumped out my bedroom window.

"Butters!" my father's cry hit my eardrum. I sighed, and went to him. He looked very frustrated. "Can you tell me why there's Hamburger Helper in my glass of milk?" he asked. I sighed.

Maybe you should check what you are about to put into your cup. "I'm sorry, dad, but I wasn't really paying attention where I was putting the Hamburger Helper," I said.

"You are grounded," he yelled. I sighed and shook my head. "Why are you shaking your head, Butters?"

I smiled up at him, "Well, because, you had promised me that you would let me go to the Christmas party over at Eric's," I said.

He grunted, then left the kitchen. I smiled and put the Hamburger Helper where it actually belonged. Then I left for my room.

I sat on my bed, thinking of the party tomorrow. I hope this goes well.

***

I looked at the door of Cartman's apartment and grinned. Finally, I'm here! I knocked on the door, and a drunken Clyde opened the door. He laughed. "Welcome to the Party –hic- Butters," he greeted.

"Already drunk Clyde?" I asked.

He laughed hysterically, "It's six, what do –hic- you mean 'already'?"

I laughed and entered the party. Everyone was practically drunk. Cartman was eyeing Kyle, Craig was holding out his 'fuck' finger, and Clyde was dragging himself over to Stan. I knew I wanted to see what was going to happen next with Stan and Clyde.

Stan looked over at his dunk boyfriend and sighed. Clyde then began to cry. "I don't wanna be drunk Stan," Stan hugged his boyfriend.

"Its okay, Clyde," he said, patting his back. "Let's go home," Clyde continued to cry as they left the Cartman residence.

I sat on the couch and noticed I sat next to Kenny. He grinned at me. He reeked of alcohol. I bonked his head with the palm of my hand. "Damn it, Kenny, you're not supposed to drink, that stuff could kill you," I said.

He pulled me on top of his lap and stroked my upper thigh. "You know you love me this way," he said. My face got hot. His lips found mine, and he forced his tongue into my mouth. The alcohol in his breath and saliva got me to a drunken state.

I wrestled his tongue then deepened the kiss. That process repeated itself for a while, and then Tweek sat next to us. He looked disgusted by me and Kenny, but Kenny and I paid no mind to him.

After an hour of making out we parted. "Let's head to my house, my parents aren't home," Kenny said, standing me up. I nodded and we walked over to his house.

Kenny threw me onto his mattress and we climbed over me. He pressed his lips to mine as his hand traveled under my shirt. He pinched my nipple and sucked on my neck. "Please try not to leave any marks," I moaned out.

He chuckled in between his sucks. "I make no promises," he said. I giggled a bit.

I bit my lip as his other hand found my growing erection. He groaned. "What?" I asked.

"You should let your moans out, no one's going to here you," he said. I smiled and let my moans out. "Much better," he said, continuing his work.

He practically tore off my clothes, but I didn't mind. He fingered my entrance roughly and sucked on my hard-on. I felt tingling going up my spine and my vision would blur. It felt amazing. I looked down at him and he was pulling off his pants. I saw his twitching penis and he placed the head of it at my entrance. He looked down at me then nodded. I nodded back. He pushed himself all the way in.

I screamed loudly. The feeling of my tight asshole stretching was almost unbearable. He let me get used to his massive cock inside me. He told him to continue then he began to pull himself in and out of me.

I moaned, squealed, and screamed. He grunted and moaned.

Then I felt a very familiar sensation in my gut. I looked him with pleading eyes. "Ken-ny," I moaned out. He looked at me. "I'm cum-ing," I said. He smiled and thrusted harder into me. I squealed and came onto our chests.

He thrusted only a couple of more times before cuming deep inside of me.

He pulled out of me and lied beside me. I cuddled closer to him and drifted off to a deep slumber.

I love Christmas...


	4. Chapter 4

South Park  
Christmas Special  
Final

To Cartman, the party was a complete success, but to Kyle it was just like any other party that they were holding in South Park. The only thing that would make it different is if everyone found out about him and Cartman being a 'thing.' But Cartman showed no interest in telling anyone that night. Perhaps Cartman was waiting for Kyle to make the first move.

"There's No way-I'm not making the first move," Kyle said, as he looked into the bathroom mirror. He walked out of the room and started looking for Cartman. Cartman was found at the dining table drinking. Kyle walked over to him, making sure people were watching. Then he grabbed the collar of Cartman's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. There were many gasps and many laughs.

When Kyle pulled away Cartman's face was flushed. "K-Kyle?" Cartman questioned. Kyle winked at him then went on with the party. A crowd of boys formed in front of Cartman.

Stan was most shocked. "Cartman, what the fuck was that?" Cartman didn't respond.

"C-cat g-g-got y-y-your t-tongue, C-Cartman?" Jimmy asked, stuttering as usual. Cartman stood and pushed his way through the crowd. He ran to the bathroom. 'What the fuck was Kyle thinking?' he thought to him self. He looked at himself in the mirror and found himself smiling. 'The fuck?' he thought. 'Why am I smiling?'

He heard a knock on the door. He opened it and Kyle stood before him. He pulled him in and slammed him against the wall. "The fuck, Kyle!" he yelled. Kyle smiled. "Kahl! We agreed to keep it a secret until graduation!"

Kyle looked to the ground. "Are you embarrassed that we're together?" Kyle asked. Cartman's face grew shocked. "You don't want people to know that you're dating the Jew, is that right?" he asked.

Cartman looked away. "No, of course not," he never thought that, that could have been the reason that he was trying to keep it a secret. "I never meant it that way, Kyle,"

Kyle hugged his boyfriend and was once again slammed into the wall. Though, this time Cartman's tongue was wrestling Kyle's tongue. Then Kyle felt Cartman's hand slide down his thigh then it grasped in between his legs. Kyle moaned and lost to Cartman's tongue, meaning Cartman won dominance…

"Stan," Clyde called out multiple times. It seemed to him that Stan was no where to be found. He made his way to the bathroom and found Stan listening through the door. "Stan?" he said softly.

Stan turned to him placing his finger over his mouth. Then he signaled Clyde to walk closer to the door. He told him to listen, and Clyde placed his ear to the door.

"C-Cartman, it hurts!" Kyle moaned out. "Ah~" he moaned.

Cartman grunted lowly, "Don't talk so loudly, people will wonder," he demanded.

Clyde held back a laugh, "how did you know about this," Clyde asked, very quietly.

"I noticed Cartman walking to the bathroom then I saw Kyle walking in and I came to investigate," Stan replied. Clyde smiled then placed his ear back to the door. Stan grabbed Clyde's chin then roughly pressed his lips to his. Clyde moaned softly and Stan placed him slowly on the ground.

"Stan, we can't do this here," Clyde said, as their lips parted. Stan grunted sadly then nodded.

"Let's go home then," Stan suggested. Clyde gave him a worried smile.

"But, we just got here," Clyde said.

Stan pressed his lips once more to Clyde's, "Then you owe me once we get home," Stan winked at Clyde then left for the dance floor.

The door opened and Clyde was still sitting close to the door. Kyle and Cartman looked angrily at Clyde. Clyde gulped down hard. "Clyde, the fuck are you doing?" Cartman asked sounding pissed off.

Clyde felt tears well up in his eyes. He gritted his teeth. "Clyde, answer the goddamn question," Kyle ordered.

Clyde stood then pointed a finger at Cartman, "How do you know I was listening to what you two were doing?" Clyde yelled. "I could have been here waiting for the bathroom to be vacant," he said.

Cartman gave him a deadly look then he walked off; his arm around Kyle's waist. Clyde gave a sigh of relief then he went into the bathroom. Cum was splattered everywhere. It also smelled of hot sex inside. He covered his nose then left the bathroom. He bumped into Craig, who was waiting to use the restroom. He quickly walked away, knowing that Craig would think it was him who left behind all the cum, and smell of hot sex.

Craig entered the restroom and the first thing he noticed was the smell. He knew and hated that smell. The smell of sex. People would have guessed that he loved that smell, since he's always fucking Tweek, but he hated the smell.

Craig fled from the bathroom then ran to Clyde. He grabbed Clyde's shirt collar then pulled him to where Clyde's nose was only centimeters away from Craig's. Craig raised his fist up in the air and swung it down onto Clyde's cheekbone. Craig let Clyde fall limply onto the floor. "Next time clean up your fucking mess," he said.

Stan came running to Clyde's side. Clyde was weeping uncontrollably. Stan huggled him close to his chest. "Craig, you son of a bitch, come back here!" he yelled. Craig turned around. His expression was blank.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Stan stood then ran to Craig, punching his face as soon as he was close enough. Craig crashed down to the ground. Stan kicked at his sides. "That's for messing with _my_ Clyde,"

Stan walked back to Clyde and helped him up.

Craig walked over to Tweek who was just sitting on the couch. Tweek turned to Craig. "This party is boring, let's go home," he said. Then they left.

After a while, Clyde got really drunk and began to weep. "Stan!" he said. "I'm so drunk!" he cried. Stan grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to his body. "I don't ever want to drink again!"

"Aw, but you look cute when you're drunk," Stan said softly.

Clyde snuggled closer to him. "Let's go home," Clyde said. Then they both left.

The party had been a mess but this party brought most couples closer. What more could they ask for?

EVERYONE HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
